Lust
by Taikai Harou
Summary: Naruto: A rebel and a dope at school. Sasuke: A wealthy boy who takes a likeing to Naruto. SasuxNaru and a side of KakaxIru YAOI & LEMON in later chapters.


Tai: Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope that you'll like it! I don't own the series Naruto but I do own the story plot and my character, Ria. Again, enjoy the story!

* * *

Lust

Chapter One: The First Day Part 1

The ringing of an alarm clock could be heard and a small beep came after. A teenage blonde boy threw the covers aside. He was Uzumaki Naruto, a rebel at school and a dope. Naruto quickly changed into his high school uniform and brushed his teeth. This was the sixth high school he's transferred to and he didn't want his sister to trouble herself because of him any more. After he was finished he went downstairs to see if his sister, Ria, was finished making breakfast. He didn't see her in the living room or dining room so he quit. Just then he heard a voice.

"Oi! Naruto! I'm in the kitchen!" Ria called out.

"Okay!" Naruto replied, running into the kitchen. He sat down on the chair and looked at what his sister was making. It was ramen since she knew how much her brother loved to eat ramen.

"Here's your ramen," Ria said. "So you have plenty of strength for school!" With that said she placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Thanks sis," Naruto said and started eating. She watched as her brother gulped down the bowl of ramen and smiled. Ria looks exactly like her brother because they were twins. The only difference between the two was that Naruto has a small tattoo of a fox on his left arm and Ria has long blonde hair with red streaks which is tied up into a ponytail. Besides that they were exactly identical.

"I hope we're in the same class," Ria said, smiling. "If not then it'll be a good oppertunity for you to make new friends."

"Yeah I guess," Naruto slowly said. Then he looked at his watch and he was shocked. "Shit! We'll be late at this rate! C'mon sis, I'll drive."

"'Kay just let me grab my things," Ria said and went upstairs. A few minutes later she was back and ran out the apartment to where her brother was. "Here's your lunch money," she said handing him twenty dollars.

"Thanks," Naruto said, taking the money and stuffing it in his pocket. "Let's go now."

Ria nodded and sat down in the flame red convertible. When Naruto was in the car he drove of to his new high school, Konoha High.

* * *

A limousine parked at Konoha High and out came a raven haired boy known as Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was born of a filthy rich family and was to be the heir of the Uchiha company since his older brother, Itachi, didn't want to. After Sasuke had entered the building a mob of fangirls crowded around him. Their leader? That was easy. A certain pink haired girl with a huge forehead. Her name you ask? The one and only Haruno Sakura. Sasuke ignored all of the fangirls until he was jumped by Sakura. 

"Sasuke-kun! Let's get married and have children!" Sakura squealed.

"Get off of me you slut," Sasuke growled to Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so mean! But I know that you think I am wonderful!" Sakura said swaying her hair from side to side.

"**GET. THE. HELL. OFF. BITCH**," Sasuke said clearly irritated. This made Sakura jump off and disappear into the crowd. Sasuke sighed with annoyance, this happened everyday. He would walk into the school when a mob of girls would crowd him.

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun!" said a blonde haired girl.

Sasuke twitched at that voice. It was so familiar. But who was it? Then it came to him and he turned around. Big mistake. He was jumped again by none other than...

Yamanaka Ino. The rival of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you aren't suited to have that forehead girl as your girlfriend. Thus I, Ino, is the best match for you!," Ino said. "We will get married, have children then when the children are away we'll..."

"**ENOUGH GOD DAMNIT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR FAN GIRL BULL SHIT! SO ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!"** Sasuke shouted which made all the fangirls back away.

Sasuke then began to walk to the gymnasium, hands in his pockets. "Damn fangirls.." he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

The flame red convertible parked in the student parking area and out came Ria and Naruto. 

"Damnit! We're late! Our teacher whoever he or she is will kill us!" Naruto panicked.

"Stop exaggerating Naruto. I'll talk to him or her," Ria said calmly. "So right now let's just go."

"Yeah," Naruto said grabbing Ria by the wrist and running to the gymnasium.

Luckily they weren't late since a pack or students were in the gym already. As the principal walked on stage everyone became silent and impatient as they waited to hear what class they were in. After a few minutes the last class was announced.

"In Mr. Kakashi's class, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Ria, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Chouji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke..." the principal continued to say some more students name.

After that everyone left for their class room.

"Yay! We're in the same class Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "Unfortunately Ino Pig is in the same class as us."

Sasuke sighed at how bad his luck was. Then he noticed a blonde boy walking down the hall to the same class he was in. He looked at the boy's figure and licked his lips. The blonde boy was shorter than he was, he looked thin a little and his ass...was HUGE. Sasuke didn't notice he was staring until Shikamaru said," Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke."

"Huh? Wha?" Sasuke said not paying attention. "Hey Shikamaru do you know who the blonde boy is?"

"He's Uzumaki Naruto and the girl beside him is his sister, Yin," Shikamaru stated. "Both just moved here recently."

_'How does he know all of this?!!?'_ Sasuke thought.

"I'm a hacker. I hack into the school main system if you were wondering," Shikamaru said calmly.

_'He can also read people's minds!'_

"And you won't tell anyone will you Sasuke?" Shikamaru said, glaring at him. Sasuke shook his head to answer 'no'. "Good."

Just as Shikamaru walked away Sasuke said to himself," Naruto...will be mine!"

* * *

Inside the classroom Naruto and Yin sat beside each other at the end of the class. 

"This will be a boring school year," Naruto sighed.

"Tell me about it. That girl over there with the pink hair is a Sasuke freak," Ria replied. "She's abnormal."

Naruto nodded and then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto-chan," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "You may call me Sasuke-kun if you please..."

Naruto shivered at how Sasuke was talking to him in a ... _sexy_ tone.

"The first time I saw you, I knew that you were _purrfect_," Sasuke whispered again. "Therefore I must have you."

Ria was talking to a few of the other girls in the class so she wasn't paying attention to Naruto and Sasuke. So Sasuke started to lick Naruto's neck, then it turned to kisses which trailed from his cheek to his lips. Naruto was in shock from what happened. As Sasuke begged for entrance into Naruto's mouth, Naruto was mindless of what he was doing so he let Sasuke in. All Naruto felt was pleasure. Sasuke's tongue explored this new place and as he did little moans would escape from Naruto. Just then their teacher, Hatake Kakashi came in. Sasuke quickly escaped in time so that Kakashi didn't see anything.

"I'll give you more if you are willing to become my pet," Sasuke whispered one last time to Naruto. Then he sat down beside Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru.

_'N-no...I did not make-out with Sasuke...I mean this is my first day at school and...he...he kissed...DAMNIT!' _Naruto thought. Part of him wanted to have more of that sensation but the other part said that it was wrong.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You look sort of pale," Ria asked her brother.

"I-I'm f-fine," Naruto stuttered. "J-just nervous. That's all."

"Okay, I was getting worried," Ria replied.

"Quiet down class," Kakashi said and made everyone quiet down. "Okay I'm Kakashi and I'll be your home room teacher. Here we'll study math, calculus ecetera. So since this is your first time in school, you'll have free period all day." Then Kakashi pulled out a book and waved to them to go and have fun. In an instant the classroom was loud again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and when Sasuke turned around he saw Naruto and winked. The action made Naruto blush a deep red.

_'Sasuke looks hot...his lips were so soft and...hey! Wait a minute! I can't be thinking these thoughts! They're disgusting! And imagine what Yin will do to me.' _Naruto thought. _'But Sasuke does look hot...No no no Naruto! Think of ramen...yes ramen...'_

After a few minutes the bell came. Naruto and Ria headed to their next period: gym. As Naruto entered the boy's change room he started to take off his shirt first then a voice came.

"My, don't you look sexy," said the voice. "Remember me?"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden comment and blushed. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Just some more...," Sasuke said. Then he walked up to Naruto and whispered into his ear,"fun."

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke away.

"Stop it Sasuke! I don't need any more trouble!" Naruto shouted.

"Aw c'mon, I know you like it too," Sasuke said seductively.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his gym shirt, putting it on and leaving.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Too bad Naruto," Sasuke said after Naruto had left. "Now I have to use force."

* * *

Tai: This is my first yaoi and lemony fanfic so it's not much to look at yet. Sorry to all the Sakura fans out there if you think I'm mean for making Sasuke say all those bad things to her... Who am I kidding?! I **HATE** Sakura! Anyways chapter two is coming up! Hoorah!


End file.
